


Eye of the Storm

by dragonwrangler



Category: Marvel 616, Secret Warriors
Genre: M/M, Mikel F. & Carlos A.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-04
Updated: 2011-03-04
Packaged: 2017-10-16 21:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/169360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonwrangler/pseuds/dragonwrangler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikel waits to hear from his father regarding the attack on Gehenna. Hint of slash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eye of the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Had to write at least one fic with slashy overtones with Mikel and Carlos.

Mikel Fury stared at the ceiling as he lay in bed, his mind running over all the possible reasons he hadn't heard from his father yet. He knew there were only two valid reasons for that—either the attack on Gehenna had failed or the White team had been forced to use a more tradition escape route. Flying out would have meant running under radio silence until they reached Rattlesnake base in Australia but if that had been the case they would have reached the base almost forty minutes ago. Maybe they had been forced to take another route? Still, there should have been something by now.

There was no doubt that the White team had hit Gehenna; the mountain breaker charges the team had used had been strong enough to register on several seismographs on the North Island of New Zealand. The blips on the seismic charts he had pulled had matched the window the attack on Gehenna had been scheduled for. Something had happened; he just didn't know what yet.

Mikel was tempted to let Red loose to see if anyone had accessed Rattlesnake yet—the man thrived on challenges like that and had been itching for an excuse to dig into the program that ran the bases his father had built. However Red, and the rest of his team for that matter, needed some downtime right now if they were going to be effective against whatever target they were pointed at next. The take down of Leviathan's testing ground—a place known as the Pillar located in Western Siberia— had gone just as planned but because of it's location, it had not been easy mission to pull off. On top of just destroying the place, his father had given them additional orders; that any containment cells they might find there had to be destroyed separately and the main computer attached to them wiped clean. Because of those orders, a complete search of the place had to be done before they could set the main charges.

Unfortunately, none of the equipment his father had hoped they'd find at the Pillar had been there; which meant either Leviathan had moved it all to a base they didn't know about, or Hydra had gotten to it first.

As he considered where else Leviathan could have moved that much equipment, Carlos— sprawled in the bed beside him— shifted and pulled the blankets in his direction. Turning his head, Mikel waited to see if he would wake up. Mikel hadn't been sure he could get Carlos to fall asleep since he tended to be restless for hours after using his telekinetic powers for an extended period of time; and Mikel knew if he couldn't then the man was going to be snapping at everyone for the next day or so.

Thankfully, Carlos settled down after a few seconds of tossing around and claiming a bit more of the blankets. When Mikel was sure Carlos had indeed fallen asleep, he quietly huffed in amusement and checked the time. The amusement slowly faded away as he watched the numbers change.

Reluctantly, Mikel began reviewing in his head the contingency plans his father had left him. He had no idea if Pierce, the head of the Black team, had received a copy of it or not. Knowing dad he would have sent Pierce one anyway just to cover all his bases.

Mikel could already hear the arguments over who would hit what next. Pierce had wanted his team to take on the Pillar but since he didn't have anyone who could make sure the computer was wiped if it had been there, while Mikel had two on his team who could, the mission had been given to the Gray team. Since the remaining targets were going to be brute force takedowns though, it probably wouldn't matter who hit what this time around.

Unless something still remained of Gehenna; that would be target number one for both teams. He knew Pierce would have no problem agreeing to that.

When the cell on the nightstand finally buzzed, Mikel was prepared to hear a voice other than his father's when he tapped it on. It was John Garrett he was now expecting to hear. He had given the man the number to this particular phone when Garrett and Druid had been operating within Russia while going after targets within the Leviathan bases Ursa Major and Ursa Minor. If something had happened to his father, Garrett would be the one passing that news down the line.

"Scorpio," Mikel said, closing his eyes as he rolled on his side and waited to hear who would answer..

'How'd it go?"

A small smile tugged the corners of Mikel's mouth at the sound of that gravelly voice. _Well, hello to you too, dad_. He let some of the tension that had built up in him while he had waited out with a sigh before answering briskly, "Good and bad. We were able to take out the base but the equipment we were hoping to find wasn't there." As he went into more detail, the mattress dipped as Carlos moved around again. He wrapped one arm around Mikel's waist and spooned up against his back, then muttered something in Spanish before settling down once more. Mikel wasn't quite sure what he'd said and had to block out the reaction he had to the warm puffs of breath now ghosting over the skin of his back as he continued to talk into the phone.

Once he had finished his report, his father said, "Yeah was afraid that might be the case." There was a huff of irritation, then his father grumbled, "Where'd ya put it all this time, Viktor? And what the hell are ya gonna do now that you've got nowhere left to go?"

Mikel stayed silent as his father grumbled on about Viktor Uvarov—the head of Leviathan— for a minute. There wasn't much he could offer on the subject anyway. Eventually his father said, "Guess I'll have to worry about that later. How long before your team is ready to get back out there, Mikel?"

After considering his answer, Mikel responded, "I can have them up and running in an hour but I'd prefer seven."

"Seven'll do. Been a change of plans; your team'll be hitting the Hive in three days. I'll be over there by the end of today to fill ya in. Got a few things I need to deal with here first before I leave."

Mikel pursed his lips in a tight line as he nodded his head at that order. That told him all he needed to know about how things had gone at Gehenna. The Hive had been the White team's next mission. "Do you want the whole team in on the meeting?"

"For the debriefing? No, just need you two for that." Nick Fury raised his voice. "That means you, Ayala!"

Carlos's whole body twitched and a dark haired head popped into Mikel's peripheral vision. "Yes, sir!" Mikel looked over his shoulder just in time to see the realization of who he was talking to hit Carlos. Brown eyes went wide then Carlos flopped onto his back and flung an arm over his face as he groaned dramatically, "Ah, mierda. I am so dead."

Mikel suppressed a smile. "We'll be there," he told his father.

"I'll contact ya when I land. Fury out."

As he was setting the cell back on the nightstand, Carlos flung the blankets back and headed for the bathroom. "Did you really think he wouldn't figure it out?" Mikel asked as he sat up in the bed and rested his arms on his knees.

"Was kinda hoping he wouldn't," Carlos answered as he flipped the bathroom lights on. "It's one thing to piss off someone like, say, Marianna's dad," he shouted over the sound of the shower, "and a whole 'nother thing to piss off your dad."

Mikel frowned as he dug that memory up; the business with Marianna had happened back when they had been in college. "Didn't Marianna's dad go after you with a 12 gauge?"

Carlos leaned out of the bathroom to give him a look. "Yeah, and if he had caught me, it would have been a nice quick death. Your dad?" Carlos rolled his eyes and blew out an exasperated snort as he stepped back into the bathroom. "It'll be long and painful and nobody will ever find the body when he's done with me."

Chuckling, Mikel rolled off the bed and walked into the bathroom. Coming up behind Carlos, he wrapped his arms around the man's waist and rested his chin on Carlos's shoulder. "He'll have to go through me first you know," he murmured as he nuzzled Carlos's neck.

"Yeah, your dad has ways, Mikel," Carlos answered as he leaned into Mikel. He then moved away a little to give Mikel a narrow-eyed look. "And quit distracting me; the last thing I need right now is to make your dad wait when he gets here because you decided to get frisky."

"Fine." After stealing a quick kiss, he let Carlos go and walked back into the bedroom. "I'll pull up the file on the Hive base while you clean up then. We can let the rest of the team know what's up after you're done."

"The Hive base—that's…"

Mikel paused at the concern in Carlos's voice and looked back. They stared soberly at each other then Mikel said quietly, "Who else is there but us?"

Carlos breathed out a grim laugh. "Welcome to the revolution," Carlos said as he nodded his head and turned away. Mikel watched him for a few seconds, toying with the idea of stealing a few more minutes of together time, and then he too turned away and headed for his computer.

He was his father's son after all and there was work to be done. Maybe once the mission was done…

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer- Secret Warriors is the property of Marvel Entertainment, LLC. No profit is being made from this fanfic.


End file.
